Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), or “disk array”, is an important storage component for an electronic device. Often, the configuration of RAID is mostly manually performed at the interface of the electronic device. However, configuring a large number of RAIDs would require a lot of time and human resource. In addition, manual configurations are prone to errors.